


so i'm writing the future.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [30]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Isak's Birthday, Living Together, M/M, Near Future, Proposals, Talking About The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: They're lying in their bed, Isak's cheek cushioned in the crook of Even's shoulder and his arm thrown around Even's waist, taking long deep breaths in time with each other, when Even asks, "do you ever think about the future?"Isak turns 21 at 21:21, on the 21st of June.





	so i'm writing the future.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wanted to send my '30 days' series off with a really great fic as the last day. unfortunately, that pressure gave me the worst writer's block eVER and i just couldn't force out most of the words. so this is not the fic i was intending to end on, but it's A fic, which is better than NO fic, and i hope you guys like it anyway! i will still finish and post the other fic at some point, but right now i just wanted to give a proper close to their series, since it seems ridiculous i wrote the other fics in basically a month and then took almost a whole extra month just to write the last one :'D

If there's one thing Isak thinks is strange, it's the concept of what makes a day  _ special _ . 

There are certain days -- Christmas, New Year, birthdays, Valentine's, whatever -- that you're expected to make a fuss over.  And that’s fine as a concept, but when it comes down to it, Isak has always been confused by what actually  _ makes  _ those days special.  Often, they just end up being more stressful, more annoying, more boring than a random weekend where you're just chilling out. So what makes them more important than a normal day? To Isak, the most special days are the ones he gets to spend in bed with Even, having idle conversations, nothing on their minds and nothing in the world they have to do except chill with each other, because those are the days he’s happiest.

And today is one of those days.

They're lying in their bed, Isak's cheek cushioned in the crook of Even's shoulder and his arm thrown around Even's waist, taking long deep breaths in time with each other, when Even asks, "do you ever think about the future?"

His voice comes out in a low, soft rumble; contemplative, the way he always sounds when they talk like this. Which is pretty often.  Isak  _ adores  _ these times together, these mid-morning, curtains-drawn, world-shut-out, soft little talks, where they ask each other’s thoughts on life and the world.  It makes him feel like he knows Even better than anyone else in the world, and like Even knows him just as well, which is a nice feeling to have.  They often don’t view life in the same way, but one of the things Isak loves most about their relationship is that they’re both just  _ fascinated  _ with each other’s brains, outlooks and points of view that challenge their own understanding of the universe.

The only problem is, this time, the question seems kind of dumb.

"Of course I do," he says, picking at a loose thread on Even's t-shirt and then gently smoothing the fabric back down over his stomach. Even huffs and shifts against Isak's hand; he's ticklish on his sides.

"Yeah? Even though we're taking things minute by minute?" 

Isak can't help but roll his eyes a tiny bit as he curls closer into Even's body. Minute by minute is a great mantra, a great philosophy, that has eased both their anxiety about their relationship countless times; the thing is, it applies better to when things are _ bad _ .  Because when they're happy -- which is a whole lot of the time -- is there really any reason to assume it's not gonna last?

"If we lived every second of our lives not looking forward, we'd never get anything done," Isak points out, rather practically.  "I can't be doing a science degree without making any plans for the future at all. The careers advisor would kill me."

Even let's out a wry little laugh and pinches Isak's shoulder, where his arm is wrapped around it. He knows Isak knows that's not what he meant, but there's always time for jokes between them. Still, when Even’s laughter fades out and he turns quiet, looking down at Isak with contemplation in his eyes, Isak speaks again.

"There just comes a point where it's impractical  _ not _ to assume we're still gonna be together this time next year. Or in five years' time. Or ten. I mean, we've beat some really hard odds so far, doesn't that just mean we're even less likely to mess up as we get older and wiser?"

"You think we'll be together in ten years’ time?" Even says. 

Isak rolls his eyes, despite the fact Even can't see it.

"Don't you?" It's a question he already knows the answer to, if the engagement rings he'd accidentally found in Even's browser history are anything to go by. Of course, that was months ago and Even hasn't mentioned it yet, but Isak feels very chill about it. He has no expectations of Even to propose, but it's nice to know Even has been thinking about marriage at all.  It’s encouraging. 

"I think we'll still be together in a  _ hundred _ years," Even tells him, reaching down to press a few kisses to Isak's forehead, which Isak happily tilts his head up to receive with a happy little hum.

"Sure, baby. In a century we'll be together, in our joint cemetery plot."

"Aww," Even says, laughing. "You want to spend eternity in the same grave as me? That's kind of romantic."

"Mmmm." Isak shrugs. "So long as you promise not to hog the covers like you do now."

Even laughs softly again, and for a few minutes, they fall into silence.  Even is idly stroking Isak's hair, and seems to be thinking about something. He often gets like this, absorbed in his own head, and after several years together Isak is more than fine with lying there quietly and waiting for Even to untangle whatever's concerning him.  It's hardly a chore to cuddle with his boyfriend. Actually, Isak thinks as he shifts so his thigh is slung across Even's knees, he could almost fall back asleep.

Maybe this isn't quite the exciting way most people want to spend their 21st birthday, but to Isak, it feels just about perfect. 

When Even had first asked, a few weeks ago, what Isak wanted to do for his birthday, he'd had dozens of grand exciting adventures ready to suggest. But Isak had shot them all down right away; those things were fun, sure, and he liked doing exciting stuff with Even. But on HIS day, when he got to choose how he wanted to celebrate another year of his life, Isak had known exactly what he wanted; pizza and beer with the guys at the weekend, no grand party or anything, and on the day itself, simply spending the whole time with Even -- in their pyjamas, cuddling, making out, watching Netflix, and having conversations exactly like this.

Isak has always thought that, much like New Year's superstitions, it's nice to celebrate your birthday exactly how you intend to spend the next year. And this is what he intends to build the whole rest of his life around, really. 

Which brings him to his next question.   


“So, why the sudden curiosity about our future?”

“No reason,” says Even, and then, in the same breath, “It’s your birthday.”

“It is,” Isak agrees.

“Your  _ 21st _ birthday.” Even pauses, his fingers catching in Isak’s curls. “On the 21st of June.”

Okay. Isak is maybe starting to see where this is going. “And I was born at 21:21, remember,” he prompts, almost teasing. “So, that minute will be like four times more special than normal.”

It will be, Isak thinks, the most potentially romantic minute of their lives. And everyone knows how much Even loves grand romantic gestures.

In this minute, Even just stays quiet, and rolls them both over into a position where they can properly kiss. 

\-----

At 21:20, they're still in bed, in their pyjamas, cuddled up against each other. They're watching a crappy Netflix horror movie, but Isak tells Even to pause it.

“I just gotta pee,” he says, as he rolls out of bed. “Want anything from the kitchen?”

Even shakes his head, looks at the clock, and says, “don't be long.”

Isak isn't long. He goes to the bathroom, fixes his hair, takes a few deep breaths, and goes back out to stand at the edge of their bed and watch the minute change on the clock.

Even watches it change, too. And the moment it flashes to  _ 21:21  _ on the blinking face of their alarm clock --

Isak drops to one knee.

“Oh my god,” Even says, hands flying to his mouth. He sits up and stares at Isak with almost disbelieving eyes. “Oh my god, Isak--”

“Even, you’re the best thing in my entire life,” Isak says. His voice is shaking and he can't help it but he needs to get this out all in one go or he'll lose his romantic nerve. “Do you wanna get married? To me? Please say yes, I -- I bought a ring and everything.”

He pulls the ring out of the pocket of his sweatpants just then, where he'd carefully stashed it a minute ago from his hiding place inside his contact lense pot in the bathroom. Even just keeps staring at him, and his eyes begin to well up with tears.

“Isak! It's  _ your _ birthday,” he says wetly, and laughs a little. “Aren't  _ I _ supposed to be the one doing insanely romantic things for  _ you _ ?”

Isak laughs too, getting up off his bended knees and climbing into Even’s lap on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, but you were never gonna propose!”

“I was never gonna propose,” Even agrees, tightening his arms around Isak’s back and pulling him into a hug.

“Because you're a silly nervous self-sacrificing idiot with unachievably high expectations of romance?” Even laughs and nods into Isak’s collarbone. “That's what I thought. You will marry me though, right?”

“Fuck, Isak, of course I’ll marry you. What the fuck.” 

Even pulls his head back to roll his eyes at Isak; he'd almost look convinced annoyed if he weren't starting to cry.

“Well,” says Isak. He leans in and kisses each of Even’s cheeks, and then grabs his face between two hands and plants a huge sloppy kiss on his lips as well. “Good. That's what I thought.” He wriggles through the tangle of their limbs until he can find Even’s left hand. “Now put this ring on already, I wanna fuck.”  

Even let out a soggy little laugh and lets Isak slide the thin silver ring onto his finger, staring down in wonder the whole time.

“Anything you want,” Even mumbles, as he leans in to press a trail of kisses along Isak’s collarbone. “Fuck, baby, I love you.”

“I love you,” Isak agrees, and shit, he's crying a little bit as well.

And it doesn't matter at all that it's his birthday, Isak thinks, as they topple backwards onto their bed. No matter what the arbitrary date on the calendar reads --  _ this _ is the most special day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i can't believe that's the end of my 30 fics series! thanks so much for sticking with me through them all ;) people keep asking me not to stop ahaha, so i just wanna assure you that you haven't seen the last of me! i've got ideas for several more skam fics already, so you can subscribe to my author page if you wanna make sure you don't miss them!
> 
> hugs n kisses to you all
> 
> this fic was also posted on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/163504649596/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-thirty-aka-isak) you can also go there if you wanna send me prompts or generally chat about skam ^_^


End file.
